kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2
|Row 2 title= Publisher |Row 2 info= Insight Editions |Row 3 title= Released |Row 3 info= May 2, 2011Amazon.com - The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 |Row 4 title= Pages |Row 4 info= 156 |Row 5 title= Country |Row 5 info= United States |Row 6 title= Language |Row 6 info= English |Row 7 title= |Row 7 info= }} The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 is a art book companion to its movie's namesake that features concept illustrations, behind-the-scenes insight and commentary, as well as production design notes of the film. It is written by Tracey Miller-Zarneke, published by Insight Editions, and features a foreword by , the voice of Master Shifu. The book was published on May 2, 2011. Synopsis Front flap The adventures of Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five continue in 's Kung Fu Panda 2, as these legendary heroes face Lord Shen, a volatile and ambitious new villain. The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 goes behind the gates of DreamWorks Animation to showcase the rich and vivid creativity that crafted this timeless tale. More than 150 pages of meticulously reproduced art feature action-filled storyboards, vibrant visual development art, clever character design, and stunning effects concepts. Also included is exclusive commentary from the producer, director, production designer, and crew about the unique journey they embarked upon to take Po and his friends beyond the Valley of Peace. A meditation on the art of awesomeness, The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 is a study of the amazing journey involved in the making of this remarkable film.Revenson, Jody (editor). The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 (front flap). : Back cover Po has fulfilled his dream of becoming a kung fu master. Now the Dragon Warrior, he guards the Valley of Peace alongside his friends and fellow masters, The Furious Five. One day, while protecting innocent villagers from a crew of mysterious bandits, Po is distracted by visions of his childhood. He realizes that he must ask his father, Mr. Ping, the inevitable question: Where did I come from? At the same time, China is being threatened by Lord Shen, a cunning adversary with an arsenal of cannons. The Furious Five must battle Shen while Po battles the mystery of his past in order to gain the strength and focus he needs to defeat Shen. With breathtaking development art, exclusive behind-the-scenes stories, and unique insights from the film's creators, this awesome collector's edition takes you beyond the Valley of Peace and across all of China, revealing the journey of Kung Fu Panda 2 from concept to finished film.Revenson, Jody (editor). The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 (back cover). : Product description and Insight Editions presents The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2; the book that takes readers behind-the-scenes of the animated martial arts mega-sequel. As the recently anointed Dragon Warrior, Po the Panda ( ) is living his dream as the champion of the Valley of Peace. But Po's serenity is disrupted when the malevolent Lord Shen ( ), an epically evil warlord, threatens to destroy all of China by creating an unstoppable weapon that promises to supplant kung fu. With every conquest, Shen's ambition, cruelty, and lust for power grow, forcing Po and the Furious Five to confront their most powerful enemy ever, or else witness the destruction of their homeland and the tradition of kung fu. Included in this tome of production artwork are designs for Baby Po, Po's parents, the sharp-taloned peacock Shen, the warlord's fearsome wolf mercenaries, as well as Po's new allies — Master Croc ( ), Master Skunkman ( ), and Master Thundering Rhino ( ). Also included are the epic environments Po, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey, must venture through on their epic quest to confront the evil Lord Shen and save kung fu. With new friends, Po's strength has never been greater. But how can he stop a weapon that can stop kung fu? Po must look deep into his past and uncover the secrets of his mysterious origins; only then will he be able to unlock the strength he needs to succeed. Gallery Character Models.jpg| Lordshensheet.jpg|Lord Shen model sheet by Nicolas Marlet Lion Sketch.jpg| Po-Parents.jpg| Gongmen City.jpg| ShenFleet1.jpg| View more... References Site navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Books